


wham, bam, thank you ma'am

by nigiyakapepper



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Sex, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/pseuds/nigiyakapepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban and Jin engage in Naughty First Times in Ban's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wham, bam, thank you ma'am

Ban’s room smelled of boy sweat, baby powder and determination, Jin thought as he sat gingerly on the bed.

The last time he was here, he had encouraged Ban to stand and fight after discovering that Lex had betrayed them. Things were simple and forward then. Now, he wasn’t too sure what to do.

Two months have passed since Ban held his hands after a Seekers meeting and shyly told him “I like you Jin, I really really like you,” and had Jin squeezed back in quiet reply. He liked touching Ban’s hands and feeling the warmth of his skin. He wanted to spend more time with him, to see the many expressions on the boy’s face, to get to know him better, to do more with him...

Things that weren’t exactly taught in junior high.

“Jin?” Ban's voice shook him from his reverie. He made to move from where he was on the rug.

"Ban..."

“Oh you don’t have to stand. Just make yourself comfortable. I brought some tea and snacks.”

Ban put down the tray on the low table and sat beside him, looking expectantly at Jin with a small smile gracing his baby face. Jin’s heart skipped a beat.

“Mom went out shopping but she said she’ll be back by six...so we have a bit of time...”

Make that two beats.

Jin swallowed. “Time for what?” he asked dumbly.

“Jin!” Ban whined, laughter following. “I said wanted to show you some new armaments I found for Odin.” He jumped up and went to his study table, excitedly rummaging through a toolbox tray of LBX parts for the supposed new ones. “We can have a practice match before mom comes home. She doesn’t like it when I practice indoors.”

Jin truly wasn't expecting this, and had sent his own LBX for a system check. He pushed down unfounded disappointment creeping into his chest and said helplessly, “Ban, I didn’t bring anything.”

“Hm?”

“Zenon's in for a system check.”

Ban looked at him, slightly surprised and disbelieving. “Oh.” _What’re we supposed to do then?_ asked his tone of voice and an awkward turtle swam between them.

“Then…” Ban spoke, “What are those boxes you brought downstairs?”

“They're from my Sapporo trip, salmon and peaches,” Jin said. “For you and your mom. I…I thought it'd be today. I want to introduce myself properly.”

“Oh,” Ban said again. “ _Oh._ ” His eyes widened in realization and he flushed. Jin couldn't help but flush as well.

“Mom isn’t going to be back for a while,” Ban repeated, softer. They were the same words, the same statement of facts, but the intent was different, charged. Ban’s small glances were held a sense of anticipation, the way he clasped his hands together and let go, the nervousness that suddenly punched the air when he turned around to fully face Jin, who was as nervous as him.

What do you want to do now?  
We’re alone  
I want to touch you  
Can I kiss you?  


They were unaware they had moved toward each other, until Ban was stradling Jin’s lap and their faces were almost touching.

Their eyes fell closed as they brought their lips together in a shy kiss. Jin tiled his head to the side to avoid bumping Ban’s nose. Their lips were dry but they made a faint smooching sound that echoed teasingly, gently in the still of the room.

After a few moments, Jin drew back and peeked at Ban. His eyes were still closed, his mouth slightly open and his breathing deeper. Jin decided to kiss him again, fuller this time, more daring, sloppy and wet until their tongues languidly lapped at each other’s, until the air they breathed came from each other's lungs.

“Jin…” Ban whispered and pulled away, swallowing before gasping as Jin moved down his neck to place open mouthed kisses on his slightly sweaty skin. Ban’s throat moved and vibrated against his tongue as the boy exhaled with a slight moan right beside his ear. Jin felt a tug deep within his belly.

“Ban…” he hummed into the soft sport right below Ban’s ear and sucked on it. He felt Ban’s jaw moved as he “ _ah!_ ”-ed in response.

Jin then felt hands snaking up underneath his shirt, finger pads pressing onto his back. They were incredibly warm. Jin gripped Ban’s forearms as they kissed once more, frenziedly, hungrily. The sounds they made should be embarrassing—the squish of their lips, the harsh breathing through their noses, the dull thud of teeth, small gasps and sighs. Jin wanted to hear more.

“Mmm.”

Ban drew back for air. His expression was open, eyes dazed, pupils blown wide. Jin was wondering what his own face must look like when he felt something warm press against his stomach.

Ban was grinding helplessly against him.

“Jin.”

From only a couple of kisses, the boy sounded wrecked. Jin swallowed and fumbled to unzip Ban’s pants, his brain seemingly unable to properly sync with the movements of his body. He only realized how hard he was breathing and how hot the room was when Ban whispered, “I want to touch you too,” against his neck.

 _I don’t know what I’m doing_ , Jin thought as he slowly stroked Ban’s cock, tip glistening with precum. Ban’s hand was on Jin's own cock, matching his timing, mimicking his hesitant motions—uncertain little jerks that sent tingles rippling up their spines, making their eyes flutter closed in pleasure.

"Tell...tell me what feels good," Jin whispered as he thumbed the slit of Ban’s cock. The sound that escaped the other boy would have been enough to undo Jin right then and there had he not been so confused and incredibly aroused as to what he heard in the first place. It was high-pitched, a keen, but impossibly soft. Jin wanted to hear it again. He tugged harder at Ban’s cock and brought his other hand underneath it to stroke his balls. Ban opened this mouth in a shuddering sigh and gasped.

“N-no fair...Jin!”

“I want to hear you. Let me hear you.”

Ban breathed against him, bucked helplessly into his hands and moaned, his bodies vibrations heating up Jin's skin.

As Jin quickened his strokes, the heat grew to a burning pleasure, pushing Ban closer to the edge in steady increments as his cock became more sensitive with each miss and hit tug. His hands and legs felt like jelly and he had stopped stroking Jin entirely, but Jin’s erection had not subsided one bit.

“Faster…” Ban whined. “I’m close—”

“Ban?” came a call from downstairs. His mother was back. Neither of them had heard her return.

Ban's eyes flew open, and Jin caught the mix of panic and pleasure as he yelped and promptly spilled onto his hand.

“Ban?" his mother called from the kichen. "Is Jin there?”

Struggling to wrench himself down from his high, Ban stared at Jin, sweaty and unfocused. His underwear and shirt hem were stained. “Um…y-yeah!”

Jin gave a little smirk and ground his his erection into Ban’s slackened hands. "Good afternoon, Yamano-san!" he called.

“Jin!” Ban hissed, but his hands tightened around him nonetheless.

“Hello Jin!” Marie replied cheerfully. The sounds coming from downstairs suggested she was busy putting away the groceries. "Do you boys want some snacks?"

“No thank you!” Jin answered. “Ban already brought some up!" He gasped as Ban began to move. "I-I brought salmon and peaches from Sapporo as a thank you for last time— _mm!_ ”

He shot Ban a look only to see him raise his eyebrow in challenge. Jin watched in helpless arousal as Ban moved to take him into his mouth, and saw no more as he shut his eyes with a hiss when he felt the incredible, wet heat of Ban's mouth around him. Slowly, agonizingly, incredibly, Ban throat opened up to him, lips gently meeting the base of his penis before drawing back with a powerful suck. Jin almost came.

“Why thank you!” Ban’s mom’s voice sounded far away. “I’ll prepare a peach fridge cake then. Would you boys be okay with that?”

“Yes, mom!” Ban answered, voice deliciously raw, hand swiping a thread of saliva off his mouth. Jin's chest heaved up and down with how hard he was breathing. His cock was an angry red and twitching in time with his heartbeat.

“Alright,” she replied and sounds of kitchen preparation were heard.

“Fuck,” Jin gasped as Ban took him into his mouth again, burying him to the hilt before pulling back, sucking until it was almost painful. A high sound escaped him as Ban's tongue swirled around his head before moving to lap the underside of his balls and back up again, hands stroking what his mouth didn't reach. The coil that had been in Jin's belly wound tighter and tighter until he lost the feeling in his legs and sparks flashed behind his closed eyelids. “B-Ban…”

"C'mon," Ban rasped and _oh_ he sounded as wrecked as Jin felt.

He came, electricity shooting up his spine and exploding at the base of his sprain, his mouth soundlessly open, choked gasps and shudders rocking his frame. Ban, who had pulled away just in time and was now stroking him steadily, bringing him down from his high. Jin collapsed, legs boneless and cramping, into Ban's chest.

Both of them were breathing hard. Their clothes were wet and sticking to their skin. Heat, and the smell of sweat, sex, and skin rose from their bodies and lingered in the air.

“You are a pervert,” Ban said with a little pout and Jin tenderly kissed his forehead.

“So are you…” he replied. “We need to open a window.” A beat, and then. "That felt way too good for a first time."

Ban punched his shoulder playfully. “What’re you trying to say, Jin?” His smile was bright and boyish. Warmth flooded Jin's heart.

“Nothing… Nothing at all.”

They arranged themselves together on the floor, leaning against Ban's bed frame and talked of small things until they were called down for dinner.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was edited from its first version posted on [Tumblr](http://nigiyakapepper.tumblr.com/post/22036833084/porn-is-hard-no-pun-intended-danball-senki-ban-jin).


End file.
